beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gen Stensil
Gen is an OC made by terraberry. Appearance just a 30 years old man with a narukami yakuza suits Personality Gen is a pretty laid back person. he doesn't really care about the surrounding problems and a peace-lover. he talks like he is a bit sleepy and when engaged in combat, he usually doesn't really try to fight the opponent unless he has no choice.. Moveset Upgrades * Increase the duration of the Strom Atom. * increase the amount of hp and a bit of armor you gain from lmb * increase damage and hp Boss Dialogue ???: You'll be facing... ???: Gen Stensil Gen: Uh no ???: Do for the show... Gen: Fine fine... Gen: It's uh... 2:30 pm? Boss Moveset Gen spawns with 150k hp. he shoots out atom ball every few seconds he heals himself once in a while and gives armor, extending his max hp by a bit he can use the move is this...? with Lmb? at the same time he can also absorb Strom atom Defeating Gen Gen: I'm gonna split the atom in half. lol ???: Please don't make a mess in the room *Gen attempts to split the atom* ???: oh no you don't *a hole opens beneath Gen and Gen falls* Trivia * Gen loves his beard. if anyone attempts to shave it off, Gen will split an atom and will destroy everything around. * the reaction of splitting an atom results a kaboom. don't try this at home! Backstory Gen had an ordinary life of a normal person. an average IQ, a fine job and a lovable family. at the age of 30, Gen was ordered by his boss to go overseas and do some business. Gen took a ship and head to the designated location his boss assigned. Unlucky for him, the Ship exploded and almost killed everyone. Gen was one of those few lucky people but did not get on the safety boat. after a few days of drifting, Gen ends up in the beach of Italy. When he arrived, he was in a near-death state. only a faint pulse remains. unlucky for Gen, the people who checked the pulse thought he was dead and ran. " A 30 years old man ends up in an unknown place. Great. This is it." Conveniently enough for him, he felt something in his left arm. whatever it was, it granted Gen to have the ability to manipulate atom (except tearing them in half. that would be an op move). Not knowing what he received, he started thinking of surviving for his family. I know this sounds like how a superhero is born but someone in the family doesn't die so... yeah. continuing on. After the hospital picks the poor man, they started to give him CPR, making him survive the hellish pain. How did he survive? is what the doctor said. Whatever it was, they carried him to the hospital and Gen survives. Category:Elemental Showdown Member Category:Users Of Narukami Category:Male Characters Category:Characters